In many aviation applications there is a need for a recovery system that can reduce damage to people or property in the case of a total system failure. Existing recovery parachute systems have untenably long deployment times or untenably high masses. A good solution to the problem reduces deployment time by putting the parachute into a state in which it more quickly inflates and begins to slow the vehicle.